


Music to my heart, that's what you are

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers Tower, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BILL LONGBOW, M/M, Nesting, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Polyamory, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Renovating the penthouse from floor to ceiling was a project of theirs, a way to make ittheirsin full, their home, for the three of them and maybe more, one day.But it did have the unfortunate consequence of kicking them out of their bedroom.Steve is grumpy.Fandom Bingo 2019 Fill, B2: "Stuckony"Happy Steve Bingo 2019 Fill, N3: "Free Space"





	Music to my heart, that's what you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY(+1) BILL! This is just a little something that's supposed to make you feel warm and fuzzy because, harmless fluff.
> 
> Stuckony boyfriends was the easy choice for me here as it's the first thing I've read from you and it's still with me now. I hope you had the greatest day yesterday and that you'll enjoy this.
> 
> Forever renewed thanks to our tireless betheflame who once again betad and cheered this 💚

From afar, they look like a pile of blankets were thrown on the couch and left there by whoever owns it. The more you look, though, the more you can see how that same pile moves, almost imperceptibly, but it does, it moves. 

And then there's some commotion under the layers of black and blue and red fabric - plush and soft and entirely too warm-looking, and the side of fleece falls and reveals an arm. It's gray, metal from the fingertips that now touch the carpet, to the elbow that only barely pokes out.

Another movement and a sound that resembles a groan, albeit a sleepy one, rumbles out from the pile and blond hair appears.

From there, a third party, unattached to either the blond hair or the metal arm, disentangles itself from the many layers to sit up against the battered cushions of the couch, beat into submission by no less than three men the night before.

Tony rubs at his eyes like he doesn't fully know where he is, even though there's no reason why he should be anywhere but exactly in the spot he's now sitting in, on his couch, in his living room, on the floor he shares with the two men he also shares so much more with. A yawn makes his way through his hands as he keeps rubbing at his face like it will chase the sleep away. 

The metal arm grows past the elbow to let a shoulder be seen, square and glowing in the soft light of the morning, but the shoulder and the arm both disappear again when the man they belong to turns on his side as he wakes up. 

There's some wiggling and some more yawning, and then, jet black hair can be seen, then a creamy forehead, then the bluest eyes since the invention of the sky. They seem sleep-laden still, but they fill with a softness that rivals the nest the trio is set in. Bucky watches Tony watching him, and smiles, whispers, "Hello, princess."

His voice is rough with the short night they've spent but as warm as it always is, and Tony smiles in kind.

"Mornin' Buckylove," 

They stay gazing into each other's eyes for a bit, content to bask in the remnant of peace before the storm of a new day comes sweeping them off their feet. Bucky can't seem to stop massaging his neck. Tony frowns.

"You hurting?"

"Ain't as young as I'd like to think I am, darl', it's nothing."

"You bet your--"

"Will you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep here."

Steve's voice is a long growl that interrupts them and makes Bucky snicker. He's got one eye opened and glaring at Tony, while Tony bites his lip not to laugh. 

"Sorry, sorry, we'll shut it, promise." Tony finally manages to answer but the way Steve hums as if to say  _ "damn right" _ before he closes his eye again is too much, and Tony snorts. 

"Seriously?" Steve sits up with jerky, grumpy motions, almost making Bucky fall off the couch in the process. 

And Tony laughs at the utterly furious expression on his face. Steve is  _ not _ a morning person. No matter how many 5am morning jogs he forces himself to meet Sam for, he's still the grumpiest alpha when he wakes up and Tony can't help but find it both amusing and adorable. Steve frowns at him like he doesn't know that's exactly what's happening now - Tony needing to kiss all over his face with how sweet he finds him. 

"Renovating sucks." Steve grumbles again, and finally stops glaring at Tony to turn and see if he can find some support in Bucky.

No luck there either. Bucky is grinning from ear to ear and instead of joining in on the mumbled protests he pulls Steve's smaller frame down again and onto his chest. 

"Stop pouting Stevie, you'll affect Tony's mood. Look at him, isn't he pretty like this?" Bucky pulls Steve a little more strongly, until Steve's head falls on his folded arm and he can put his other arm around him. 

Steve fiddles with the ridges of the prosthetic, halfway convinced to lighten up already but he only really smiles when Tony gets closer as well. He lies with one leg above the covers and huddles closer. Bucky lifts his arm again, and smiles, kisses the top of Steve's head even as his thumb traces the hip of their omega. The look in Tony's eyes has softened some more, if that's even possible. He looks like he's full of fuzzy and Bucky thinks,  _ he should always look just like this.  _

"You done?" Tony nuzzles Steve's jaw, kisses his cheek before he hikes up just a little higher to kiss Bucky's lips. It's just a soft peck and yet it's all the intimacy that's behind it that makes Bucky's heart beat faster, his alpha purrs inside him, a purr that courses through his veins so fast he's sure Steve can feel it at every point of contact between their two bodies. 

Steve only hums noncommittally in answer, but then it's Tony's turn to make his bottom lip stick out and Steve's hum turns into a huff. 

"Fine, I'm done, okay? Stop the puppy eyes thing it's totally unfair."

"Oh yeah, those are lethal, babe," Bucky says. 

"I'm counting on it." Tony winks.

"Smug." Steve pretends to huff.

"Yup. Now, will grumpy-pants kiss me before sundown or…"

The rest of the sentence Tony didn't mean to finish anyway vanishes with the way Steve's lips set on his; it's soft and bitey at the same time, it's so perfectly him that Tony gasps. Steve takes it as his opportunity to deepen the kiss, stroking Tony's tongue with his own and breathing deeply through his nose. 

He backs away entirely too soon and Tony's ready to whine - he ends up flipping his boyfriend off instead when Steve grins.

"There, shutting you up isn't that hard, really." 

Any comeback Tony tries to come up with is cut short when a phone rings behind Bucky, the vibrations making the glass coffee table rattle. Bucky twists around to get it. 

"It's yours, doll," and the way he grimaces as he hands it to Tony doesn't spark joy. 

"Fuck, Pep, what ti-- 9 fucking am of course she's calling, damnit! I'm so--"

"Beating yourself up can wait for after you answer her, Tones," Steve sits up again. He places a grounding hand on Tony's knee.

Tony nearly flinches as he slides his thumb on the touchscreen StarkPhone and immediately, Pepper's angry voice resounds in the room.

_ "Do I even have to say anything?" _

She's not yelling. She's even scarier when she doesn't yell. Tony's eyes widen and he sighs when the other two only shrug helplessly. 

Yeah, right, no way they can protect him from  _ that _ storm. Talk of almighty alphas. What a joke.

"I can be down in ten, Pep, okay? Just, yeah, see you in ten."

Tony gets up and does a half-turn on himself, a bit lost at the sudden change of rhythm. 

"Only this one meeting today, babe, right?" Bucky catches his attention back and Tony nods absentmindedly, already thinking of what he'll say, what they're presenting, remembering everything he needs to bring to the table down there, right in about… fuck, eight minutes. 

"Go get ready, you got this," Steve says from where he's leaning on the back of the couch, looking up at him with baby blues that make Tony want to do anything but what the man just told him to. "We'll have a bath running when you come back, hm, how does that sound?" 

Well. 

"Better than the talking to I'm in for, for sure." Tony pinches the bridge of his nose and nods. "Okay. Damn, talk of falling from the nest. Shit. Alright."

A jump to their bedroom - littered with pots of paint and plastic sheets - to the walk-in closet, bathroom and then Tony's out in the living room again, dressed to the nines like he didn't just get up. Only his hair gives him away, but that's only because Bucky and Steve are all too knowledgeable in the ways of Tony's messy brown locks. 

He gives them a tight smile and Steve can't help the little growl that escapes him, the alpha in him resenting the stress that's already bearing down on his partner's shoulders. 

"I'm okay," Tony smiles a little more frankly. He looks at them both, at how pretty they look, naked chests and bedheads, and he doesn't want to go but his phone buzzes again in his pocket so he braces himself. "Love you." 

"Always, babe."

"Love you, too, Tony. Don't take longer than you have to."

And that he won't, Tony thinks as the elevator doors close and he begins his descent, his smile still firmly stuck on his face. Bonded life feels great. 

Even when you're renovating two hundred square feet of penthouse. 

Thank God for quality convertible furniture.

**Author's Note:**

> I shall be back, with lots of things, especially for _October_...


End file.
